Lion El'Jonson
Summary Lion El'Jonson, often times referred to as the Lion during his lifetime, was the Primarch of the I Legion of Space Marines, the Dark Angels. Following the events of the Horus Heresy, Jonson and his Crusading fleet returned to his homeworld of Caliban. Inexplicably, they were fired upon by the Dark Angel forces garrisoned there under the command of his once-trusted mentor and surrogate father, Luther, who had been entrusted with the custodianship of Caliban in the Lion's absence. Luther would eventually betray the Lion after allowing himself to be seduced by the offers of Chaos, rallying a good portion of the Dark Angels who had been left behind by their fellows to garrison the Legion's homeworld to his cause and attacking the Lion's fleet as he returned to Caliban. The titanic struggle between the two former friends resulted in the destruction of Caliban and the loss of the Dark Angels' Primarch, as well as the escape of Luther's allies who had sided with the Ruinous Powers. Known as the Fallen Angels amongst their former Battle-Brothers of the I Legion, it became the overriding goal of the Dark Angels and all of their Successor Chapters (collectively known as the Unforgiven) after the Second Founding to hunt down every one of the Fallen and get them to repent their betrayal of the Emperor and of the Lion. Perhaps one of the greatest secrets of the Imperium of Man, known only to the Emperor himself, is that the Lion is still alive and resting in stasis, buried deep within the Dark Angels' mobile fortress-monastery, The Rock. There he waits to be awakened to lead the Dark Angels in one final Crusade to save Mankind from all the enemies who threaten it with extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-B, probably up to 4-B '''at most '''Name: Lion El'Jonson Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Immunity to most diseases and poisons, Psychic Powers 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Planet level '(Knocked Leman Russ out in a single blow after fighting for days on end, Destroys mountains as a side effect of his fights with beings in the same strength class, Clashing swords with Luther destroyed an entire fortress that exceeded a mountain range in size and contributed to a planet's destruction during their fight), probably up to 'Solar System level '''at most (Comparable to Sanguinius, who fought Chaos-empowered Horus and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats) 'Range: Several meters melee range, several kilometers with ranged attacks Speed: 'At least '''FTL+ '''reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron) 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Class NJ+ Durability: 'At least '''Planet level '(Tanks magic from Greater Daemons, who are capable of this level of power), probably up to 'Solar System level '''at most 'Stamina: Immense (Can fight Russ for days on end) Standard Equipment: Power Armor, Lion Helm, Lion Sword Intelligence: Very high, as he is a skilled combatant and military leader Weaknesses: Nothing notable Note: '''Due to the varying levels of power the Primarchs have been displayed at and the inconsistency among showings and versions of lore, this profile accounts for the Primarchs' average showings while also the possibility of their highest showings. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4